Maskenball
by suffer
Summary: Manchmal werden Wünsche wahr, doch manchmal wünscht man sich, diesen Wunsch nie gewünscht zu haben!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere in ihrer ursprünglichen Form gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

Pairing: HG/SS

In späteren Kapiteln könnte es zu detaillierten Vergewaltigungsszenen kommen.

Wollte nur mal vor warnen.

Ich denke nicht, das diese Geschichte etwas für schwache nerven ist.

**Maskenball**

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Granger, sie sind Schwanger", strahlte ihr Frauenarzt sie an.

„D-d-das kann nicht sein, ich meine…ich…"

Hermione ließ den Kopf hängen, sie hatten nicht verhütet als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Die Sommerferien waren fast vorbei, in zwei Tagen musste sie wieder in Hogwarts sein.

Ihr schwirrte der Kopf, was sollte sie tun?

„Geht es ihnen gut, Miss Granger? Wollen sie sich ein wenig hinlegen?"

„Nein, nein, mir geht es schon wieder gut", brachte Hermione unter einem kläglichem Lächeln hervor.

Bilder dieser einen Nacht, dieser einen verhängnisvollen Nacht schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie sah wie er sie küsste, sie streichelte, und zu guter Letzt, wie sie sich voller Leidenschaft liebten.

Es hätte nie passieren dürfen.

Nur einmal war sie schwach geworden, nur ein einziges mal.

Oh, ihr Götter, wie sollte sie es ihm nur beibringen? Wie könnte sie?

Er wusste ja nicht einmal wer es war mit der er geschlafen hatte, er hatte sie nicht erkannt, und hatte sie trotzdem geliebt.

Er trank selten, doch an diesem Abend hatte er sich ein Gläschen zu viel gegönnt.

Sie hatte es an seinen Augen gesehen, sie funkelten sie an, voller leben.

Es war ein Maskenball gewesen, sie wollte doch nur einmal seine Lippen kosten, diese Lippen, die sonst so verkniffen waren, sie wollte sie weicher machen, wollte diesen harten Zug um seinen Mund verschwinden lassen.

Aber dann…dann war das Verlangen mit ihr durchgegangen, sie hatte ihn verführt, sie hatte ihren Lehrer verführt, aber nicht irgendeinen Lehrer, er war der Meister der Tränke, er war Professor Snape.

Sie hatte Severus Snape verführt.

Den Mann den sie hasste und gleichzeitig liebte.

Hermione hob den Kopf und blickte den Mann vor ihr an: „Wie soll es nun weiter gehen?"

„Nun", der Arzt kratzte sich am Kinn, „das, liebe Miss Granger, müssen sie selber entscheiden. Ich kann ihnen Dinge erklären , ich kann ihnen Tipps geben, aber entscheiden müssen sie alleine.

Ich denke aber der Vater des Kindes könnte ihnen sicher noch besser helfen als ich, sich über ihre Gefühle klar zu werden. Aber wie sie entscheiden, liegt am Ende doch nur bei ihnen."

Der Mann sah eindeutig, das Hermione nicht weiter wusste.

„Aber sie haben ja noch in etwa zwei Monate Bedenkzeit."

Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Bauch, noch war er flach und straff.

was sollte sie nur machen?

Snapes Kind

sollte sie es bekommen?

Hatte sie die kraft dazu?

Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, sie konnte es nicht.

Er mochte sie hassen, aber sie würde einen Teil von ihm haben, einen Teil der sie von Herzen lieben würde.

Sie hatte sich entschieden, sie würde sein Kind bekommen, ohne ihn.

Er würde es niemals erfahren.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier ein weiteres Kapitel, viel Spaß damit:)

O.o.O

Nun war sie wieder siebeneinhalb Monate auf Hogwarts und sie hätte es sich nie träumen lassen, dass es so schwer sein würde.

Snape piesackte sie wo er nur konnte, sie, seine ach so besserwisserische Schülerin, schwanger und alleinstehend.

Er hatte sicher ein höllisches Vergnügen daran, sie langsam aber sicher zu zerbrechen, aber so einfach würde Hermione es ihm nicht machen, sie war stark.

Aber es tat so verdammt weh, ihn zu sehen, sein Kind wuchs in ihr und er wusste es nicht mal.

Er sagte ihr eines Tages, das der Kindesvater das Beste gemacht habe was er machen konnte, nämlich sich zu verziehen.

Sie schluckte tapfer die Tränen hinunter, die in ihr aufstiegen, nein, sie würde sich nicht die Blöße geben vor ihm zu weinen.

Sie drehte sich um und wollte ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei gehen, als seine Stimme von den Wänden widerhallte „Habe ich gesagt, dass sie gehen dürfen, Miss Granger? 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor… Jetzt dürfen sie gehen Miss Granger." Schnarrte Snape.

Wenn er sie ansprach, betonte er immer das „Miss", und starrte dabei boshaft grinsend auf ihren größer werdenden Bauch.

Hermione drehte sich wieder um und ging in ihr Zimmer, für heute stand kein Unterricht mehr an.

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett und massierte sich das Kreuz.

Irgendwann ließ sie sich dann nach hinten fallen und schlief kurze Zeit später ein.

In ihren Träumen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie alles angefangen hatte.

flashback

Der letzte Tag vor den Ferien, ein besonderes Ereignis, eine Feier, wie Hogwarts sie noch nie sah, ein Maskenball.

Hermione war aufgeregt, sie hatte ein wunderschönes Kostüm bekommen.

Ein wunderschönes Kleid aus Samt, schwarz wie die Nacht und verziert mit silbernen Borten.

Ihre Mutter hatte dieses Kleid in einem Second - Hand Shop gesehen und sofort an den Maskenball gedacht.

Es hatte einen Reifrock, richtig wie in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten.

Voller Freude in den Augen begutachtete sie die Maske und strich behutsam mit den Fingern über diese, sie war, wie das Kleid, aus schwarzem Samt und mit silbernen Kügelchen bestickt, an der Seite standen drei verschieden große Pfauenfedern.

Sie würde heute Abend eine hoch gesteckte Frisur tragen.

Die Stunden vergingen, Hermione und die anderen Gryffindor Mädchen machten sich fertig.

Es hat doch einen Reiz, allein im Bad zu stehen, und sich nicht mit den anderen Mädchen in dem großen Mädchen Gemeinschaftsbad drängeln zu müssen, dachte Hermione lächelnd.

Dieses Bad in dem sie stand, war das Bad der Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, zum Glück waren es in diesem letzten Schuljahr zwei Mädchen.

Sie hatte wirklich keine Lust sich dieses Bad mit einem Jungen zu teilen.

Hermione drehte sich um als sie ein Geräusch hörte, und sah, wie das besetzt Schild aufblinkte.

„Ginny, bist du das?" rief Hermione durch die Tür.

„Ja, lässt du mich rein?"

Hermione zückte ihren Zauberstab und rief leise einen Spruch, damit sich die Tür öffnete.

„Boah, Hermione du siehst gut aus!" rief Ginny erstaunt aus.

Hermione lief rot an und bedankte sich rasch.

Ginnys blicke machten sie verlegen, denn nie hatte sie sich so unbekleidet gefühlt wie in diesem tief ausgeschnittenem Kleid.

„Nun, da werden sich die Männer aber ärgern, das sie dich nicht eingeladen haben mit ihnen auf den Ball zu gehen." Sagte sie grinsend und schaute Hermione auf die Brust, die gefährlich aus dem Korsett überquoll.

Hermiones Gesicht nahm einen deutlich roten Ton an.

„Das haben die damals so getragen, ich hoffe mal da wird doch nichts raus fallen, ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich ziehe mich lieber wieder um und bleibe oben." Zum Schluss war Hermione immer leiser geworden.

„Ach quatsch, Hermione, du lässt dieses Kleid gefälligst an und kommst mit auf den Ball, sollte sich dir ein Mann nähern und du willst es nicht, hast du ja immer noch deine Absätze und dein Knie." Grinste Ginny.

„Ja, da hast du recht, Ginny." lachte Hermione nun auch wieder.

So machten sich die beiden fertig und gingen dann zusammen hinunter.

Nahe der Treppe wartete dann auch schon Ginnys Begleitung, die beiden wünschten Hermione einen schönen Abend, nachdem Ginnys Begleiter seine Augen von Hermiones Brüste losreißen konnte, was Ginny mit einem mehr oder weniger festen Klapps bewirkte.

Hermione schaute sich ein wenig in der Menge um und entdeckte zufälligerweise Professor Snape am Büffettisch.

Hermione hatte noch niemanden gefunden, dessen Verkleidung zu ihrer passen würde, aber als sie dann Snape sah, zog sich ihr der Magen zusammen.

Da stand er, ihr verhasster, aber noch tausendmal mehr geliebter, Tränkelehrer.

Er hatte einen schwarzen Gehrock und eine schwarze Samthose an, Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, er war ganz in Samt gekleidet.

Wie sie, er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet.

Hermione beobachtete Snape noch ein wenig und ging dann langsam auf den Büffettisch zu.

Als sie nahe genug was um Professor Snapes Augen zu sehen rutschte ihr der Magen in die Zehen.

Er starrte ihr voll auf die Brust.

Mit einem kaum merklichem Kopfschütteln, wie um sich aus einer Trance zu befreien, riss er seine Augen von ihrer Brust und schaute ihr in das vermummte Gesicht.

Spöttisch grüßend schlug er die Hacken zusammen und murmelte „Mylady."

Sie nickte ihm zu, holte sich etwas zu Essen und verschwand wieder.

Hermione beobachtete ihn den ganzen Abend über und stellte immer wieder, wenn seine Augen die ihren trafen, ein heftiges Kribbeln im Magen fest.

Würde er sie erkennen? Nein, sonst hätte er schon wieder irgendeine tief verletzende Bemerkung gemacht.

Als es dann ganz dunkel war und nur noch ein paar Feen spärliche lichter warfen spürte sie neben sich jemanden.

Sie drehte den Kopf ein klein wenig und neben ihr stand Snape.

„Sie stehen hier schon den ganzen Abend alleine, haben sie denn keinen Partner?" fragte Snape bissig.

Hermione fühlte sich mutiger als sie war, denn er erkannte sie nicht, hoffte sie zumindest.

„Nein, sollte ich denn? Ist das neuerdings Pflicht? Sie haben ja auch keinen Partner." Erwiderte Hermione.

Snape Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen.

„So redet man nicht mit mir, Miss. Ich würde gern ihren Namen erfahren und ihr Haus."

Doch Hermione lächelte ihn nur süffisant an.

„SOFORT!" ,knurrte er wütend.

„Ich denke nicht dran." Lächelte sie ihm ins Gesicht, drehte sich um und ging einen Weg entlang, der hinter die Schule führte.

Professor Snape stand wie angewurzelt da und war das erste Mal in seinem Leben sprachlos.

Hermione lächelte in sich hinein, nein er hatte sie nicht erkannt, sonst würden Gryffindor wahrscheinlich nicht vorhandene 1000 Punkte abgezogen und sie müsste 1000 Jahre Strafarbeiten bei ihm verbringen.

Sie trat um die Ecke und blickte zurück, in der Ferne tanzten die Feen, aber hier war alles dunkel, als sie auf einmal heftig zurück gerissen wurde.

Sie fiel Snape direkt an die Brust.

Sie blickte mit großen Augen in sein wütendes Gesicht.

„Nie…" weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermione verspürte den stärksten Drang in ihrem Leben, er war wichtiger als das Atmen selbst.

Sie küsste Professor Severus Snape.

O.o.O

Chromoxid : Das wird man alles sehen und die Antworten auf deine Fragen, werden teilweise im nächsten Kapitel oder im verlauf der Geschichte geklärt:)

Tina: Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat dir auch gefallen:)

Jacky: Tja, den Babybauch hat sie nicht versteckt, dazu ist sie zu Stolz auf ihren bauch:) Und Snape piesakt sie, wo er nur kann, aber ich denke das war nicht anders zu erwarten, oder?

LucianaBradley: nein, er wird es nicht all zu spät mitbekommen, keine Angst. Dazu muss ich sagen, das ich die geschichte vor ca. 2 Jahren angefangen habe zu schreiben und ich mittlerweile an die 37 Kapitel habe. ich schreib das nicht mehr alles um XD

Jessy2104: danke schön :)

BedtimeStory: jap, gerade eben ein wenig und im nächten Kapitel noch mal:) .. mit dem nicht heulen müssen könnte schwer werden, wenn du ein wenig nahe am wasser gebaut bist.

iome: danke schön:) und ja, es wird noch spannender

Katsumi-Liqueur: danke auch dir:) tja, mit dem weiterschreiben muss ich mich nicht soo sehr beeilen, da schon 37 kapitel existieren, aber die nochmal zu überarbeiten, damit versuche ich mich zu beeilen

bis zum nächsten mal hoffe ich:)


	3. Chapter 3

Hier habt ihr wieder ein neues Kapitel von mir.

Viel spaß damit:)

Achso, ich wollte noch anmerken, das die Kapitel fast alle so kurz sind.

Snape stieß sie keuchend von sich.

„Was fällt ihnen ein!", knurrte er.

Er blickte auf die bebenden Lippen, die ihn eben geküsst hatten.

Seine Augen wanderten, wie unter Zwang, weiter nach unten zu ihrem Brustansatz.

„VERDAMMT!", grollte er und zog die überraschte Hermione wieder an seine Brust.

Er schaute ihr bitterböse in die Augen und knurrte: „Sollte das jemals raus kommen, fliegen wir beide von der Schule."

Damit drückte er ihr seine Lippen hart, fast widerwillig, auf den Mund.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf, öffnete für einen Moment die Augen um zu schauen ob auch niemand kam.

Und niemand kam, sie waren weit ab von den anderen feiernden Schülern und Lehrern.

Snape unterbrach den harten Kuss und wollte am liebsten vergessen was gerade geschah, und löste sich von ihr.

„verschwinden sie!" ,zischte er mit nur schwer beherrschbarer Wut.

„Nicht, oh, bitte nicht. Nur einmal, einmal möchte ich spüren, dich spüren" ,wisperte sie.

Sie trat auf Snape zu und ihre zierliche Hand wanderte über den geöffneten Gehrock und dann unter sein Hemd.

Er keuchte auf als ihre Finger seine Brustwarze streiften.

„Nicht", flüsterte er, „das darf nicht sein, selbst der küss war schon viel zu viel."

Seine Stimme war dunkel wie schwarzer Samt, Hermione konnte die Erregung darin hören.

„Wir beiden wollen das nicht. Glaube mir du würdest es bereuen. Ich bin dein Lehrer."

Seine Proteste wurden zum Schluss immer leiser.

Sie standen neben einer Trauerweide, ihre Zweige bedeckten den Boden, niemand würde sie hier finden.

Snape öffnete einen kleinen Durchgang für Hermione und stieg dann selber hindurch

Hermione staunte als sie alles sah, kein Licht drang von außen durch die Zweige, aber unter der Trauerweide war es ein wenig hell, denn dutzende kleine Feen flogen durch die Luft.

Ihre Füße standen auf weichem Boden, fast versank sie ein wenig in der Weichheit.

Sie blickte nach unten und sah, dass der ganze Boden mit Moos bedeckt war.

Hermione sah zu Snape und lauschte leise, sie konnten den leisen klang einer Geisterband hören, die auf dem Ball spielten.

Snape trat an Hermione heran und legte die Arme um sie.

Sie begannen sich langsam und sanft im Takt der Melodie zu bewegen.

Hermiones Lippen suchten die von Snape und fanden sie.

Severus Snape, der kalte Mann, wie er allen weismachen wollte, küsste Hermione mit einer sanften Intensität, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Und nun merkte sie einmal mehr, wie sehr sie ihn liebte.

„Keine Namen, keine Zwänge, nur Gefühl, ich will dich spüren", flüsterte Hermione heiser vor Erregung.

„Keine Namen, keine zwänge, nur Gefühl?", fragte Snape belustigt.

Hermione könnte schwören ein schelmisches funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Er lachte leise.

„Aber was ist, ich muss dir doch hiernach sämtliche Punkte abziehen, die euer Haus hat, wegen Verführung Armer hilf -und wehrloser Lehrer."

Hermione staunte nicht schlecht, als sie das erste nicht - spöttische Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht sah.

Während er dieses sagte, knöpfte er langsam die winzigen silbernen knöpfe auf ihrem Rücken auf, ohne das Hermione davon etwas mitbekam.

Als er geendet hatte und zurück trat, rutschte Hermione das Kleid bis auf die Hüfte herunter.

Nun war sie Obenrum nur noch mit dem Korsett bekleidet.

„Prof..." Snape legte ihr geschwind seinen langen feingliedrigen Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Pss, keine Namen heute Nacht, das hast du gesagt, und wenn du doch schreien solltest, dann doch lieber Severus und nicht Professor Snape", grinste er.

Hermione lachte leise.

Sie lernte eine gänzlich unbekannte Seite an ihm kennen und sie befand, dass sie sie mochte, sie sogar sehr mochte.

Sie verbrachten eine wunderschöne Nacht miteinander und bevor Snape ging zog er sie noch einmal in seine Arme.

„Wer bist du? Diese Nacht…"

Hermione küsste ihn, damit er nicht weiter redete.

Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, hatte sie Tränen in den Augen, denn sie wusste, dass nach den Ferien, alles wieder so sein würde wie zuvor.

Eine Träne löste sich und verschwand in der Maske.

„Ein Traum, nichts weiter, nur ein Traum."

Er nickte.

„Na gut. Aber dieses hier, dir ist klar, dass das unter uns bleiben muss und sich niemals wiederholen wird."

Er schaute ihr noch einmal tief in die Augen und verschwand.

„Ein wahr gewordener Traum." Flüsterte Hermione, während immer mehr Tränen die schwarze Samtmaske durchnässten.

Als sie gerade gehen wollte, fiel ihr blick auf den Boden.

Da glänzte ihr etwas aus dem dicken Moosteppich entgegen.

Sie ging in die Knie und hob es auf.

Es war eine Kette.

Der Anhänger war ein „S" um den sich zwei Schlangen wickelten.

Lächelnd stand sie wieder auf.

„Gute Idee", flüsterte sie, „wird aber nicht funktionieren."

Hermione war sich sicher, dass Snape die Kette so platziert hatte, damit sie diese fand, und sie natürlich auch trug.

Ja, sie würde sie tragen, aber in ihrer Tasche.

flashback ende

Jessy2104: Ich mag solche Kleider auch verdammt gern und ich dachte das ihr das stehen könnte:)

Tina: Hier hast du das nächste:)

BedtimeStory: Dir schon mal zur vorsorge eine große Packung Taschentücher hinstell Ich denke dir kannst du in Zukunft wohl gebrauchen

Chromoxid: Wer weiß, wer weiß. Ich sage nichts:)

P.S: Irgendwie komme ich mit dem design Fenster nicht so wirklich klar, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu unübersichtlich...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione wachte schweißgebadet auf, als es laut an der Tür klopfte.

„Hermione willst du nicht zu Abendessen? In fünf Minuten müssen wir sonst in der Halle sein", rief Ginny durch die geschlossene Tür.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermione die Tränen unterdrückend, „ich habe keinen Hunger."

„Aber du musst doch was essen, denk an dein Kleines."

„Hast ja Recht, ich komme gleich nach", seufzte Hermione müde.

Sie hörte Schritte die sich entfernten und legte dann ihren Kopf in die Hände.

„Oh, Severus", schluchzte sie leise.

Lange hatte sie nicht mehr von dieser schicksalhaften Nacht geträumt.

Hermione ging in die große Halle und setzte sich zu den anderen Gryffindors an den Tisch.

Sie saß neben Harry - der Junge der lebte – der ihr nun den Kopf zuwand und sie sanft anlächelte.

„Hallo Hermione, wie geht's dir und dem Baby?", fragte er immer noch lächelnd.

Hermione war froh darüber, das Harry und Ron, niemals gefragt hatten, wer denn der Vater ihres Kindes war, denn sie hätte es ihnen nicht sagen können, sie teilte viele Geheimnisse mit ihnen, aber dieses konnte sie nicht mit ihnen teilen.

Sie hassten Snape, und sie dachten auch das Hermione ihn hassen würde, auf gewisse Weise hasste sie ihn ja auch, besonders dann, wenn er sie mal wieder, auf dem runter hatte.

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln.

„Uns beiden geht es gut, Harry."

Harrys Lächeln verschwand und sie hatte das ungutes Gefühl, das er sie gleich fragen würde, diese eine Frage, die sie ihn nicht beantworten konnte, nein, nicht ganz, sie durfte sie ihm nicht beantworten.

Er würde es nicht verstehen, und wahrscheinlich würde er mit Snape reden wollen, und dann wüsste auch er Bescheid, und das, war ihre größte Sorge - das Snape es erfahren könnte.

„Hermione, Ron und ich haben uns immer wieder gefragt, aber wir wollten dir nicht wehtun, daher haben wir nicht gefragt, Hermione, wer ist der Vater deines Kindes?"

So nun war es raus, Ron hatte sich nicht getraut zu fragen, aber beide wollten es wissen, also hatte Harry schlussendlich gefragt.

Hermione ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, Harry."

„Was, du weiß nicht…", fragte er geschockt, aber Hermione unterbrach ihn.

„Doch, natürlich. Aber ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Harry. Bitte versteh mich, ich habe es ihm versprochen, er bekommt Ärger, wenn das heraus kommen sollte."

„In Ordnung, ich will euch keinen Ärger machen", Sagte er leise, dann grinste er sie an und meinte schalkhaft: „Es ist Snape, nicht wahr?", dann lachte er.

Hermione, die gerade nach ihrem Kürbissaft griff, ließ ihr Glas fallen, es zerschellte auf dem Tisch und Hermione wurde kreidebleich.

Harry hörte auf zu lachen.

Dann bekam er große Augen.

„Nein, das ist nicht wahr, Hermione, sag das das nicht wahr ist!", flüsterte er erschrocken.

Hermione konnte doch nicht ihren besten Freund anlügen, so sagte sie gar nichts, aber das war Harry Antwort genug.

„NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr, jeder aber nicht er, bitte sag das das nicht wahr ist!", keuchte Harry.

„Das kann ich nicht", flüsterte Hermione den Tränen nahe.

Nachdem er sich soweit von dem Schock erholte hatte, so das er seine Stimme wieder fand, sagte er leise: „Lass uns bitte nach dem Essen reden, Hermione."

Hermione nickte nur.

Das Abendessen, verbrachten sie in Schweigen, keiner der beiden wusste was er sagen sollte.

Als sie das Abendessen beendet hatten, lud Hermione Harry auf ihr Zimmer ein, sie hatte ein Einzelzimmer bekommen, als sie gesagt hatte, dass sie schwanger war, damit sie sich um das Kind kümmern konnte.

„Ehrlich, ist Snape wirklich…der Vater?", frage Harry leise.

„Ich fürchte, ja", antwortete Hermione leise.

„Er weiß es nicht, oder? Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen, ich meine er hasst dich."

Als Harry das sagte, lief Hermione eine stille Träne über die Wange.

„Ich weiß, dass er mich hasst. Tja, wie ist es dazu gekommen. Nun, ich hasse ihn nicht, wie du dir sicherlich nun denken kannst."

„Du liebst ihn, oder?"

Hermione nickte nur.

„Und, nein, er weiß es nicht, und das soll auch so bleiben. Er weiß nämlich nicht, das er mit mir…na ja…das er mit mir…verdammt, Harry, du weißt was ich meine."

„Er…er weiß es NICHT? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Wieso weiß er es nicht, ich meine er muss ja wach gewesen sein, als ihr… also…", stammelte Harry rot werdend.

„Ja, wach war er", Sagte Hermione nun auch puterrot im Gesicht.

Dann erzählte sie ihre Geschichte, von dieser einen Nacht, die sich unwiderruflich in ihr Herz gebrannt hatte.

Als sie geendet hatte schaute Harry Hermione an und fragte vorsichtig: „Meinst du nicht er sollte es wissen, immerhin bekommst du SEIN Kind, ER wird Vater, sowie du Mutter."

„Nein!", sagte Hermione energisch.

„Ich habe Angst, Harry, ich habe verdammte Angst."

„Hast du Angst dass er es dir wegnehmen will?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er so etwas tun würde. Ich weiß selber nicht wovor ich genau Angst habe, aber Harry, er hasst mich, wenn er dann weiß das ich es war…ich könnte es nicht ertragen", entgegnete sie.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht, Hermione."

„Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Wirst du es Ron sagen?" wagte Hermione ängstlich zu fragen.

„Möchtest du es denn?"

„Ich…also, ich…nein. Ich... ich meine er ist... er", Versuchte Hermione zu erklären, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Du brauchst mir nicht erklären warum nicht Hermione."

„Danke."

Harry hielt sein Wort und erzählte Ron nichts von dem Gespräch, wofür sie ihm sehr dankbar war.

Jessy2104: Jup, aber es kommen noch bessere

BedtimeStory: räusper Dann weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob du sie weiter lesen solltest" Ich kann dir versichern, das ich schon bei Animexx ziemlich viele Taschentücher verteilen musste... sehr viele.

Cherry15: Ui, du bist auch hier? danke fürs Kommi knuddel

Chromoxid: Jap, er ist toll, nicht war? Männer XD

LucianaBradley rot werd danke:) aber.. ich hasse Cliffhanger auch XD. Die Kapitel kann ich leider nicht länger machen, da ich schon bis zu Kapitel 37 geschrieben habe und ich im Moment sehr wenig Zeit habe.

Jessy2104: Ich auch:)

an alle: danke euch allen für die kommis:) fühlt euch geknuddelt:)


	5. Chapter 5

Viel Spaß bei dem 5ten Kapitel:)

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Hermione zitterten die Knie, als sie hinunter in die Kerker ging.

Sie hatten jetzt eine Doppelstunde Zaubertänke.

In dieser Nacht hatte sie wieder von ihm geträumt, allerdings hatte er sie erkannt bevor er gegangen war.

Seine Stimme war nur ein hasserfülltes Flüstern als er sagte: „Unsere Streberin, so so. Tief gesunken, Miss Granger. Aber was kann man von einem... nun... Schlammblut schon anderes erwarten. Wollen sie nun bessere Noten, oder etwas anderes?"

„Ich... nein, keine besseren Noten. Ich wollte nur... nur einmal...", stotterte sie, „Ich wollte doch nur einmal... in deinen Armen sein... nur einmal."

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, sie schluchzte leise.

„Haben sie denn überhaupt kein bisschen Schamgefühl? Sie können doch nicht einfach einen Lehrer verführen. Dafür werden sie von der Schule fliegen."

Hermione war vollkommen geschafft als sie aufwachte, sie weinte bald eine Stunde lang in ihr Kissen.

Wahrscheinlich hätte er genau so reagiert, und doch wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als das er sie erkannt hätte.

Das er gewusst hätte, wen er in seinen Armen hielt.

Das seine Zärtlichkeiten, ihr gegolten hätten, und nicht einem namenlosem und gesichtslosem Mädchen.

Im laufe des Morgens, hatte dieses Gefühl der Resignation nachgelassen, doch nun, wo sie in der Tür des Kerkers stand, kam es mit voller Heftigkeit zurück.

Sie ging hinein und ertrug, wie immer, wenn sie mit den Slytherins Unterricht hatten, ihr Gespött.

„Oh, da ist sie ja wieder, unsere eiserne Jungfrau", rief Draco geräuschvoll durch den Kerker.

„Ich frage mich immer wieder, wer so an Geschmacksverirrung leiden konnte, um mit der ins Bett zu steigen, Hasenzahn", setzte er dann noch oben drauf.

Doch Hermione war in den Monaten abgehärtet, sie beachtete die Spötteleien nicht mehr.

Am Anfang, als jedermann erfahren hatte, das sie ein Kind bekam, konnte sie diese Spötteleien nicht ertragen und lief mehr als einmal weinend aus der großen Halle, oder wo auch immer sie sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufgehalten hatte.

Kurze Zeit später, betrat dann auch schon Professor Snape den kalten Kerker.

„RUHE!", grollte er.

Als alles ruhig wurde, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Klasse Wandern und blieb an Hermione hängen, er zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir werden heute einen Wahrheitstrank brauen, eine schwächere Form des Viteraserums. Ich werde euch die benötigten Zutaten an die Tafel schreiben. Danach, wenn eure Tränke fertig sind, " ,dabei blickte er hämisch grinsend auf Hermione, „werden wir den besten Trank ausprobieren, und wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir sogar das eine oder andere Geheimnis heraus."

Hermione schluckte schwer.

Wenn er den Trank an ihr ausprobieren würde, und sie vor der ganzen Klasse preisgeben würde, dass er, Professor Snape, der Vater ihres Kindes sei, dann hatte sie ein großes Problem.

Hermione überlegte fieberhaft, was sie machen konnte, damit Snape, ihr den Trank nicht verabreichen konnte.

Doch ihr fiel nicht das Geringste ein.

Eine Stunde später, war dann der Zeitpunkt nahe, an dem Snape den Trank, Hermiones Trank, er war der Beste, auf seine Wirksamkeit erprobt werden sollte.

Langsam kam Professor Snape auf Hermione zu geschlendert.

„So, Miss Granger, " sagte er und starrte wieder auf ihren Bauch, „wollen wir doch mal sehen, was für Geheimnisse sie uns verschweigen."

Hermione wurde blass.

„Das k-k-können sie nicht!", flüsterte sie panisch.

„So, kann ich nicht? Aber wieso denn nicht, Miss Granger? Haben sie uns denn so etwas wichtiges zu verschweigen, dass sie sogar den Unterricht verweigern?"

„Ich…es könnte schädlich sein!" versuchte sie Snape von seiner Idee abzubringen.

„Ist er nicht, ich habe mich gründlich informiert", sagte Snape gehässig lächelnd.

Er hielt ihr nun das Glas mit der klaren Flüssigkeit unter die Nase.

„Na los, trinken sie."

Hermione nahm Snape das Glas ab und setzte es an.

Doch bevor sie einen Schluck nehmen konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Madam Pomfrey trat ein.

„Miss Granger, ich habe etwas für sie, würden sie bitte mitkommen?"

Hermione atmete erleichtert auf, Professor Snape schnaufte.

„Irgendwann, wieder ich dein kleines Geheimnis schon lösen, Miss Granger, aber ich habe da schon meine Vermutung", zischte er leise und schielte zu Harry hinüber.

Er war sich ziemlich sicher wer der Vater des Kindes war.

Hermione folgte Madam Pomfrey in den Krankenflügel, und fragte sich, was diese denn so wichtiges von ihr wollen könne.

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, strahlte Madam Pomfrey Hermione an.

„Ich habe als ich noch jünger war einen Trank gebraut für schwangere Frauen, der dieses Unwohlsein in der Schwangerschaft vertreibt. Also, ich meine damit die Müdigkeit, die Schmerzen usw. Ich denke, den könntest du gebrauchen, denn ich habe gesehen, wie du dir ab und an das Kreuz massierst."

Hermione lächelte Madam Pomfrey dankbar an.

„Oh ja, den könnte ich wirklich gebrauchen, ich falle abends immer todmüde in mein Bett."

Madam Pomfrey gab Hermione den Trank und wies sie an, von nun an, jeden Tag in den Krankenflügel zu kommen und sich den Trank abzuholen.

Als Madam Pomfrey sie zurück in den Unterricht schickte, klingelte es auch schon zum Ende der Stunde.

Hermione grinste in sich hinein, sie hatten nun frei, und Snape konnte den Trank nicht mehr an ihr ausprobieren.

Sie lief auf die Kerker zu um ihre Tasche zu holen, als Harry ihr, ziemlich grün im Gesicht, entgegen kam.

„Was ist denn los Harry?"

Doch Ron antwortete für Harry.

„Er hat sich mit dem Ekel Snape angelegt, wollte den Trank nicht trinken, dafür hat Snape ihm dann doch glatt 40 Punkte abgezogen, Snape wurde richtig wütend, als Harry sich mehrmals weigerte den Trank zu schlucken. Aber ich will wissen warum, Harry, hast du ihn nicht trinken wollen. Du weiß doch genau so wenig, wer, na ja, wer… der Vater ist."

sagte Ron, der Snapes Absicht erkannt hatte.

Harry wurde eine Spur rot im Gesicht.

Ron bemerkte das sofort, er schaute zwischen Harry und Hermione hin und her.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, als Ron fragte, ob Snape mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte.

„Aber du hast es Harry gesagt, vertraust du mir nicht Hermione?" fragte Ron beleidigt.

„Doch natürlich, Ron."

„Aber wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?"

Hermione seufzte, „Na gut, komm mit, ich erzähle es dir."

Die drei bemerkten den Schatten nicht, der die ganze Zeit in der Tür stand und zugehört hatte.

„Hm, also Potter, ist es also doch nicht. Ich werde dein Geheimnis schon noch raus bekommen, Granger", prophezeite Snape.

O...O...O...O...O...O

LucianaBradley: Bin ich auch stark dafür, doch muss ich sie erstmal alle Korrektur lesen und im Moment hab ich leider nicht so die Zeit dazu. Ich hoffe Snape ist dir in diesem Kapitel nicht zu kurz gekommen:)

Jessy2104: Stimmt, aber ob er ihr so eine große Hilfe sein wird? Wer weiß, wer weiß:D

bedtimestory: Ahja, schon vorgelesen, was? Schäm dich g

Saxas13: Ich hoffe es ging schnell genug:) Mein Name bei Animexx ist suffer:)

Chromoxid: Harry hält zu ihr, das stimmt... doch Ron? Aber ich verrate nichts XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich hab mir ne ganz böse Magen-Darmgrippe eingefangen.**

**Naja, aber jetzt geht's ja weiter:)**

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

„SNAPE?", brüllte Ron.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Hermione, sag das das nicht dein Ernst ist."

Hermione lächelte nur schief, was sollte sie auch machen.

„Hat er dich gezwungen? Hat er was gemacht, was du nicht wolltest? Ich bringe den Drecksack um!", knurrte Ron.

„Nein, er hat nichts gemacht, was ich nicht wollte", sagte Hermione und spürte wie ihre Wangen sich röteten.

Ron wurde bei der Vorstellung ganz grün im Gesicht.

„Oh", flüsterte er und musste sich setzen.

„Aber wie…nein, das wie will ich nicht wissen", sagte er und verzog vor Ekel das Gesicht.

Hermione erklärte ihm alles so behutsam wie möglich.

Sie sagte ihm alles.

„Oh", kam es wieder von dem fassungslosen Ron.

„Das ist ekelhaft, Hermione! Jeden anderen, meinetwegen auch Malfoy, aber doch nicht den Schleimbeutel in Person! Ich hätte dir etwas besseres zugetraut."

Ron war ziemlich geschockt, man sah ihn die nächsten Tage nur mit einem nachdenklichem Gesicht herum laufen, im Zaubertänkeunterricht, starrte Ron Professor Snape, wenn er es nicht merkte, mit hasserfülltem Blick an.

Hermione, Harry und Ron gingen in den nächsten Tagen wie gewohnt ihren Pflichten nach.

Ron zog sich ein wenig von Hermione zurück, was diese traurig stimmte, denn sie mochte Ron immer gerne, er war nach Harry ihr bester Freund.

Wie es schien, verlor sie gerade diesen.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Hermione entdeckte Ron an diesem Abend in Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor.

So wollte noch einmal mit ihm sprechen und sich mit ihm vertragen, denn sie ertrug es nicht länger, das er sie fast wie eine Aussätzige behandelte.

Er saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und spielte eine Partie Zauberschach gegen sich selber.

Doch er spielte nicht wirklich, er schob die Figuren immer nur von einem Platz zum Anderen.

Immer wieder schüttelte er den Kopf und seufzte.

„Ron?", fragte Hermione leise.

„Hm?", machte er und blickte Hermione an.

„Kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte sie.

„Hm, ja klar", sagte er, seine Stimme klang schleppend, matt.

Ron erhob sich und folgte Hermione in ihr Zimmer.

„Setze dich doch", sagte sie und wies auf einen der zwei Sessel vor einem Kamin.

Ron nickte und nahm Platz.

„Worüber willst du reden, Hermione", fragte er ohne sie anzusehen.

„Über uns", erwiderte sie auf Rons Frage.

„Was gibt es da zu reden. Ich hatte gedacht, das du mich vielleicht so magst wie ich dich, bevor du...", er blickte abfällig auf ihren Bauch, „schwanger geworden bist."

„Ron, ich mag dich, aber du und Harry, ihr seid wie Brüder für mich. Ich kann mir doch nicht aussuchen, wen ich liebe."

Ron hob den Kopf.

„Aha, also war es nicht nur, das du mit ihm schlafen wolltest, du liebst ihn also. Ich hatte eine bessere Meinung von dir. Ich verstehe nicht, wie du dich in einen... Mann" das Wort Mann spie er aus, „wie Snape verlieben könntest. Tut mir Leid Mione, aber ich kann es nicht verstehen."

„Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht, es ist einfach so, Ron. Ich liebe Snape, und kann daran nichts ändern. Glaube mir, ich würde mich auch besser fühlen, wenn du es währst, den ich lieben würde, aber es ist nun einmal nicht so."

„Ich weiß! Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich damit umgehen kann", grummelte Ron.

„Das ich nicht dich liebe?", fragte Hermione nach.

„Nein nicht damit, ich meine ich weiß nicht ob ich damit umgehen kann, das du denn widerwärtigsten Mann liebst den ich kenne. Ich hasse Snape, das weißt du!"

Ron blickte sie an und dann wanderte sein Blick über ihren Bauch und er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Abscheus.

„Es ist aber auch mein Kind, Ron!", fuhr Hermione ihn an, als sie sein hasserfüllten Blick sah.

„Ja, aber auch seines! Ich kann das Ding in dir nicht mögen, Mione."

„Mein Kind ist kein Ding!", zischte sie und blickte ihn kalt an.

„Für mich schon. Ich kann es nicht als Kind, als dein Kind sehen", sagte Ron genau so kalt.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."

„Allerdings. Ich hoffe du kommst wieder zu Verstand, dann werde ich für dich da sein, aber nicht vorher, und nicht mit Snapes Kind bei dir!" er erhob sich und ging.

Hermione brach bitterlich weinend in dem Sessel zusammen.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...

Die drei kamen gerade vom Unterricht bei Professor Mc Gonagall.

Ron redete nicht ein Wort mir Hermione, Harry versuchte zu vermitteln, aber Ron sah Hermione nur hasserfüllt auf den Bauch und Wandte sich wieder ab.

Wenn sie das Kind verlieren würde, so dachte Ron, würde sie zu ihm kommen und sich entschuldigen, ihren Fehler einsehen.

Dessen war er sich sicher.

Ron ließ sich ein wenig zurück fallen und ging hinter Hermione.

Sie wollten in die große Halle und zu Mittag essen.

Auf der Treppe, die in die Vorhalle führte, stieß Ron Hermione unbemerkt von hinten in den Rücken.

Hermione verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel die Treppe hinunter.

Harry versuchte Hermione fest zu halten, doch er griff ins Leere.

„Hermione!" rief Harry mit vor angst geweiteten Augen.

Er rannte ihr hinterher, Ron dicht hinter ihm.

Zwanzig Treppenstufen tiefer, fiel sie Professor Snape direkt vor die Füße.

Als er sah, wie langsam zwischen den Beinen der bewusstlosen Hermione eine Blutlache hervorquoll, wurde der blasse Professor kreideweiß im Gesicht.

Er hob sie schnell in seine Arme und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Krankenstation.

In seiner Eile, achtete er nicht auf Schüler, die ihm schnell aus dem Weg sprangen.

Snape spürte, wenn sie das Kind jetzt nicht verlieren würde, würde es gleich das Licht der Welt erblicken.

Madam Pomfrey die einem Schüler gerade einen Trank einflößte, drehte sich mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck um, als sie den Krach hörte, den Professor Snape bei dem auftreten der Tür verursachte.

„Was, zum Teufel…", setzte sie scharf an, doch als sie die bewusstlose und blutende Hermione in seinen Armen sah, wurde sie blass.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Madam Pomfrey als Snape Hermione vorsichtig auf eines der freien Betten legte.

„Treppe hinunter gestürzt", antwortete er knapp.

„Ich denke das Kind kommt", sagte er und schaute die blasse Schulärztin an.

„Verdammt. Nein Professor Snape, ich brauche sie hier, ich kann dieses Kind nicht alleine holen", sagte Madam Pomfrey bestimmt, als Snape sich umdrehte und gehen wollte.

„Wie bitte?", japste er.

Sie ging nicht auf seinen Ausruf ein und wies ihn an, heißes Wasser, saubere Lappen und einen Trank zu holen, der sie aufwachen lassen sollte.

Professor Snape besorgte fluchend die ihm angewiesenen Sachen, und flößte dann der bewusstlosen Hermione den gewünschten Trank ein.

Das erste was Hermione sah, als sie wieder zu sich kam, waren die geliebten Augen ihres Professors, dann raste eine Schmerzwelle über sie hinweg, die sie aufjapsen ließ.

„Sei ganz ruhig, entspann dich so gut es geht, du darfst dich jetzt nicht verkrampfen.

Durch deinen Sturz wurden die Wehen ausgelöst. Hörst du Hermione, du bekommst dein Kind", sagte Madam Pomfrey, welche dicht hinter Snape stand.

„Zu früh…", keuchte sie panisch und verlor kurz darauf wieder das Bewusstsein.

Snape runzelte die Stirn, warum zu früh, sie war doch schon im neunten Monat, oder etwa nicht?

Im selben Moment stürmten Harry und Ron in die Krankenstation.

Snape drehte sich um, sah die beiden und bellte „RAUS SOFORT!"

Harry und Ron sahen bevor sie hinaus gingen, dass Madam Pomfrey scheinbar eine Geburt vorbereitete.

„Sie bekommt ihr Kind!", sagte Harry geschockt.

„Ja, und ER ist dabei!", knurrte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Hoffentlich würde sein Plan aufgehen, auch wenn er nun von Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde, nicht wegen dem Ding, das nun hinaus wollte, nein, die Schuldgefühle galten nur Hermione.

In den nächsten Stunden, hatte Snape keine Zeit mehr Madam Pomfrey zu fragen, denn sie hatten voll und ganz damit zu tun, Hermiones Kind zu holen, da sie ihnen nicht helfen konnte, weil sie zwischendurch immer wieder das Bewusstsein verlor.

Und so kam es dann, dass der unwissende Vater, als erster sein Kind, einen Sohn, in den Armen hielt.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

**Jessy2104:** Das stimmt, wenn er den Trank geschluckt hätte, wäre er wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen, wie gut:D Aber ob Snape wirklich von stuhl kippt, das wirst du noch früh genug lesen können:)

**LucianaBradley:** Doch, das mach ich. Ich kann es selber nicht haben, wenn Texte vollgeklatscht mit Rechtschreibfehlern sind. Und ich muss nachher immer alles durchsehen, denn ich schreibe alles klein, das geht schneller:D Naja, und bis er es herausfindet vergeht noch ein wenig Zeit, nicht viel aber doch ein wenig.

**Saxas13:** Tut mir ganz dolle leid, das ich es nicht früher geschafft hab, aber ich lag halt flach und hatte nicht wirklich Lust irgendetwas zu machen. Tja, und bei Mexx hast mich ja auch gefunden:)

**Chromoxid:** Mit dem emotional sein hast du schon recht, aber ob er wirklich zu Hermione hält, das werden wir sehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, ich habe im Moment leider überhaupt keine Zeit, deshalb setzte ich das Kapitel unkorrigiert hier rein, ich hoffe es stört euch nicht allzusehr.

Ich werde auch erst wieder im nächsten Kapitel auf eure tollen Reviews eingehen.

Aber da ihr jetzt schon so lange warten musstet, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen 2 Kapitel zusammen zu setzen. Ich denke nicht, das euch das stört, oder?;) Nur leider, ist am Ende diese Kapitels ein böse Cliffhanger...

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Madam Pomfrey nahm Snape das neugeborene ab und wusch es in einer kleinen Wanne, als Snape sie fragte: „Madam Pomfrey, Miss Granger sagte etwas von zu früh, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verlor, was meinte sie damit?"

„Nun", antwortete sie, „der kleine kam bald einen Monat zu früh."

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen, als er sich ausrechnete, wann sie den kleinen empfangen habe müsste, ihm kam ein Gedanke, den er nicht mehr abschütteln konnte: der Maskenball!

Madam Pomfrey rief nach einer Hauselfe und übergab ihm Hermiones Blut durchtränkte Kleidung.

Der kleine Elf, nahm sie an sich und verschwand durch einer der vielen Geheimluken, von denen es in Hogwarts so viele gab.

Snape sah nachdenklich dem Elfen hinterher, als ihm ein glitzern vor der Luke aufmerksam machte.

Er ging hinüber zu der Luke und kniete sich hin.

Vor ihm lag ein Anhänger in der Form eines „S", um das sich zwei Schlangen Wanden.

Ihm wurde schlecht.

War sie es etwa gewesen?

Und wenn, dann war der kleine sein Sohn.

Er würde sie fragen, wo sie den Anhänger her hatte, vielleicht gab es eine logische Erklärung, die nicht mit dem Maskenball zusammen hing.

Er flehte innerlich, dass es so war.

Hermione kam langsam zu sich, sie hatte keine Schmerzen, doch als sie die Augen öffnete, und Snape mit ihrem Kind, mit seinem Kind sah, schmerzte ihr das Herz.

Sie wusste, dass dieses Kind ihres war, denn auf Hogwarts gab es sonst keine Babys.

„Wieder wach?" fragte Madam Pomfrey sanft, die neben dem Bett, auf der anderen Seite stand.

„Madam Pomfrey, was ist passiert? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Als Snape hörte, das sie wieder wach war, legte er den kleinen Hermione in die Arme.

Hermione schenkte Snape ein zittriges lächeln und auf einmal war ihm der Gedanke gar nicht mehr so unerträglich, das es vielleicht doch Hermione war, unter der Trauerweide, in seinen Armen, denn wenn sie es wirklich war, dann hatte er einen Sohn.

Er presste die Kiefer zusammen, drehte sich um und verschwand.

Mit diesem neuen Gefühl musste er sich erst einmal auseinander setzen.

Madam Pomfrey erklärte Hermione was vorgefallen war und machte sie mit ihrem kleinen Sohn bekannt.

„Wie wollen sie ihn nennen, Hermione?" fragte Madam Pomfrey neugierig.

„ Arcana Collin" antwortete Hermione lächelnd.

(Geheim clanculariusclandestinusarcanussecretus**arcana**arcanum/ treffenferireicere**collin**eare Übersetzung von http/wernersindex.de/lateindeutsch.htm, ich hab gedacht, der Name gefällt mir, wenns kein richtiges Latein ist, nehmt es mir nicht übel, ich kann nämlich kein Latein.)

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist aber ein ungewöhnlicher Name, aber doch sehr schön."

Hermione lächelte.

Sie gab dem kleinen Arcana die Brust, wo er dann auch genüsslich und mit, lautem schmatzen, Trank.

Einige Tage später, entließ sich Hermione selber, ohne die Erlaubnis Madam Pomfreys, aus der Krankenstation.

Ihr ging es wieder gut und sie wollte nicht allzu viel Unterrichtsstoff verpassen.

Als Hermione wieder in die schule ging, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte dass sie schwanger war, bot Professor Dumbledore ihr an, dass er und Madam Pomfrey auf das kleine aufpassen wären sie im Unterricht war.

Sie hatte dankend angenommen.

Eine Lösung hatten die drei auch gefunden, was sie machen wollten, wenn der kleine Hunger hatte.

Hermione würde den Zeitumkehrer benutzen um die Zeit, wo sie den Unterricht verpasste, wieder aufzuholen.

Den ersten Tag hatte sie natürlich wieder Zaubertänke, ihr schlotterten die Knie, sie hatte Angst.

Hatte er nun doch etwas bemerkt?

Er hatte einen eigenartigen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt, als er ihr den kleinen Arcana in die Arme gelegt hatte.

Sie kannte diesen Ausdruck, es war Erkenntnis, sie hatte sich in seinen schwarzen Augen gespiegelt.

Und auch der Anhänger war verschwunden, Madam Pomfrey und Snape, waren die einzigen im Raum gewesen und noch ein Junge, den sie aber am morgen nach dem Anhänger gefragt hatte, er hatte ihn nicht.

Madam Pomfrey hatte Hermione auch gefragt, aber sie wusste auch nichts von einem Anhänger, sie erzählte ihr auch, das die Hauselfen ihre Kleidung gereinigt hatten, aber ein Anhänger hatten sie nicht wieder zu der Kleidung gelegt.

Also blieb nur noch Snape über, denn sie bezweifelte, dass die Hauselfen stehlen würden.

Dann nach der Tränke Stunde, rief Professor Snape Hermione zu sich.

Ihre Angst wich einer regelrechten Panik.

Nach den Doppelstunden, hielt Professor Snape Hermione auf.

„Ich möchte gleich mit ihnen reden, Miss Granger."

„Ja, Professor, ich komme gleich." Sagte Hermione mit zitternden Knien.

Hermione stand vor dem Lehrerpult.

Professor Snape blickte nachdenklich vor sich hin, aber Hermione konnte sehen, dass er sich über etwas aufregte.

Er stand auf.

Als er sie ansah, Wandelte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck von nachdenklich zu einer wütenden Grimasse.

„Erklären sie mir das bitte, Miss Granger!" knurrte er, öffnete seine Faust vor ihren Augen und hinaus fiel der Anhänger, sein Anhänger!

Hatte er ihn also doch auf der Krankenstation gefunden.

Als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte, sagte er, „Er ist aus ihrer Tasche gefallen, als die Hauselfen ihre Kleidung geholt haben. Dieser Anhänger ist mein Eigentum, also, erklären sie wo sie ihn her haben!" fauchte er ihr ins Gesicht.

In ihrem Kopf ratterte es, was sollte sie ihm sagen?

An Professor Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah sie, dass er nicht glaubte, dass sie es in dieser Nacht war.

Außerdem, war da noch die Tatsache, das Arcana Collin einen Monat zu früh kam, also konnte er nichts wissen, oder doch?

„Ich habe ihn vor einem halben Jahr auf dem Korridor gefunden, da ich nicht wusste wem er gehört…"

„Haben sie es nicht für nötig gehalten, ihn abzugeben, damit sein Besitzer gefunden werden kann, habe ich recht Miss Granger?" unterbrach er sie bissig, völlig willig diese lüge aufzunehmen.

Er bezichtigte sie des Diebstahls, erkannte Hermione.

Was sollte sie nun sagen?

Ihr fiel keine ausrede ein, so ließ sie den Kopf hängen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch. Sie haben sich verändert, seid den letzten Ferien, und das bestimmt nicht zum positiven." Sagte er verächtlich.

„Dafür werden sie 10 Stunden Strafarbeiten machen, Miss Granger. Vielleicht lernen sie dann, dass man fremdes Eigentum sofort abgibt, wenn man es findet. Ach und natürlich 50 Punkte Abzug, wegen bestehlen eines Lehrers."

„Aber Professor Snape, ich kann Arcana Collin nicht den ganzen Tag bei Professor Dumbledore oder Madam Pomfrey lassen." Erwiderte Hermione aufgebracht.

„Nun, das hätten sie sich eher überlegen sollen, aber da ich nun mal kein Unmensch bin, können sie, solange sie bei mir sind, den Jungen mitnehmen," , er stutzte kaum merklich bei dem Namen, den er an diesem Tag zum ersten mal hörte, „ich werde ihn im Auge behalten."

Hermione wurde schlecht, nein, sie konnte Arcana Collin unmöglich bei Snape lassen, nein undenkbar!

Um Hermione drehte sich alles, ihr knickten die Beine weg.

„Nein, das geht…" rief sie, unbewusst, verzweifelt aus, bevor es schwarz um sie wurde.

Snape sprang auf, als er sah, wie sie sich an der Pultkante fest klammerte, bevor sie zusammensackte.

„Miss Granger." Rief er erschrocken und konnte sie noch gerade so auffangen.

Snape hatte gehört das sie sich, entgegen Madam Pomfreys Anweisung, früher entlassen hatte. Er wusste warum sie zusammen gebrochen war.

Stress, sie war gestresst.

Er trug sie in seine Privaträume und legte sie auf sein schwarz bezogenes Bett.

Was sie jetzt brauchte war Ruhe, und die würde sie bekommen.

Ihre Strafarbeit hatte er in Gedanken geändert, sie würde nicht nur 10 Strafstunden bekommen in denen sie seine Regale per Hand putzte, sondern so viele bis es ihr wieder besser ging, und die würde sie in der Krankenstation verbringen, wo Madam Pomfrey sie im Auge hatte.

Er warf eine priese Flohpulver in das flackernde Kaminfeuer und sagte laut und deutlich Albus Dumbledore, der kurz darauf in den zischenden grünen Flammen erschien.

„Severus, was ist denn los?"

Snape erklärte Dumbledore was passiert war und sagte, das Hermione wieder in die Krankenstation sollte, wo Madam Pomfrey sie im Auge hatte.

Professor Dumbledore grinste schelmisch und Snape hatte ein dumpfes Gefühl der Vorahnung.

„Sie würde sich nur wieder selber entlassen, Severus, aber… wenn sie bei dir bleiben würde, könnte sie das nicht, denn du würdest ihrem Haus nur unnötig viele Punkte abziehen." ,grinste Dumbledore wieder mit funkelnden Augen, „Ich denke ein Monat sollte reichen, sie wieder auf die Beine zu bringen. Du solltest vielleicht noch mit Madam Pomfrey reden, was sie sagt." Dann verschwand er aus den Flammen, und diese loderten wieder orange-rot auf.

„Albus! Verdammt, das kannst du nicht machen!" brüllte Snape in die Flammen.

Als Hermione später wieder aufwachte, lag sie in einem großen, gemütlichen Bett.

Wessen Bett ist das wohl, fragte sie sich neugierig.

Sie sah, das das Bett ganz in schwarz gehalten war, der Baldachin, die Bettwäsche, sogar das Bettgestell.

Sie drehte den Kopf auf die Seite und sah Professor Snape in einem, gemütlich aussehendem, Sessel sitzen.

Er schlief.

Sie ließ den blick im Zimmer herum schweifen und entdeckte eine Wiege neben dem Bett stehen, diese Wiege sollte eigentlich in ihrem Zimmer stehen und nicht hier, aber wo war hier?

Als sie ihren Rundblick beendet hatte, konnte sie sich ganz genau vorstellen, wo hier war.

Snapes Privaträume.

Aber was sollte sie hier, und vor allen Dingen, warum stand Arcanas Wiege, neben seinem Bett?

Glaubte er ihr ihre Ausrede nun doch nicht?

wusste er nun doch das Arcana Collin sein Sohn war? Fragte sich Hermione panisch.

„Oh, ihr Götter, bitte nicht." Flüsterte Hermione leise, doch nicht die Götter antworteten, sondern Snape.

„Nicht? Was nicht?" fragte er kalt.

„Egal, interessiert mich nicht, was du willst und was nicht, aber du und dein Sohn, werdet hier bleiben, bis es dir besser geht." Beendete er brummend.

„H-h-hier bleiben? Nein, ich werde nicht hier bleiben!" sagte Hermione bestimmend.

„Oh, doch, Beschluss von Dumbledore, daran kannst du rütteln wie du willst, du wirst hier bleiben, und das für die nächsten 4 Wochen." Endete er mit einen grausamen blick in ihre Augen.

Als er Hermiones leidvolle Miene sah, knurrte er böse: „Ich könnte mir auch etwas schöneres vorstellen."

„Im Übrigen, wirst du auch so lange nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen, Beschluss von Madam Pomfrey." Setzte er dann noch böse grinsend oben drauf.

Hermione stöhnte und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Kissen, was allerdings eine nicht allzu gute Idee war, denn sein Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase.

Schnell riss sie ihre Nase aus seinem Kissen, was Snape mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah.

Na dass kann ja lustig werden.

So hatte er sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Hermione freundete sich nur langsam mit ihrer neuen Situation an.

Sie hatte immer angst sich zu verraten.

Und dann noch dieses Gefühl, das sie spürte, wenn Snape sich so liebevoll, natürlich nur wenn er dachte dass sie es nicht sieht, um Arcana Collin kümmerte.

Mittlerweile, war sich Hermione sicher, dass er nicht wusste, dass der kleine sein Sohn ist.

Aber diese Zärtlichkeit in seinen Augen, wenn er mit Arcana Collin spielte, ertrug sie nur sehr schwer, denn sie, Hermione, blickte er nach wie vor voller Widerwille und Abscheu an.

Es zerriss ihr das Herz.

Je länger sie sich bei ihm aufhielt, desto mehr lernte sie ihn, ohne es zu wollen, kennen.

Sie sah, dass er einsam war.

Sie sah auch, wie er sich oft, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, über seinen linken Unterarm, dem Death Eater Brandmal, strich und dabei das Gesicht schmerzlich verzog.

Und vor allen Dingen, machte sie sich sorgen, wenn er plötzlich verschwand und vollkommen erschöpft wieder kam.

Sie wusste, das er dann bei einem Death Eater treffen gewesen war, oder sie konnte es sich zumindest denken.

Einmal hat sie all ihren Mut gefasst und ihn gefragt, doch er schrie sie an, sie solle sich um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmern.

Seitdem, war ihre Beziehung, wenn man sie so nennen konnte, noch kälter geworden.

Eines Nachts kam er dann von einem treffen wieder, Snape taumelte, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, durch das Vorzimmer, als er auf sah und Hermione, mit erschrockenem Gesicht, in der Tür stehen sah, fluchte er vor sich hin.

„Gehen sie wieder ins Bett, Miss Granger, für sie gibt es hier nichts zu sehen." Fauchte er.

„Aber Professor Snape, sie sind verletzt!" rief Hermione schockiert aus.

„Gehen sie, es ist nichts!" keuchte Snape unter Schmerzen.

Aber wenn Hermione einen unverzeihlichen Fluch sah, erkannte sie ihn auch.

„Nein, mit diesem Fluch ist nicht zu spaßen, der Cruciatus-Fluch ist gefährlich."

„Woher wollen sie wissen…" setzte er an, schloss aber den Mund wieder, stöhnte vor Schmerz auf und rutschte an der Wand hinunter, an der er sich aufrecht gehalten hatte.

Er hatte keine Kraft mehr.

Hermione durchquerte mit ein paar schritten das Vorzimmer und kniete sich neben Snape.

Sie kramte ihren Zauberstab aus der Bademanteltasche und murmelte: „Mobilcorpus."

Snape schwebte neben Hermione zu „ihrem" Bett.

Dort angekommen, ließ sie Snape sanft darauf gleiten.

Hermione machte sich daran, Snapes Death Eater Umhang auf zuknöpfen als er die Augen öffnete und sie barsch fragte: „was denken sie tun sie da, Miss Granger?"

„Ich werde ihnen diese, verdammte Robe ausziehen, und dann schauen, ob sie irgendwelche Verletzungen haben, Professor Snape." Erwiderte Hermione kühl, aber innerlich angespannt, sie hatte seinen freien Oberkörper nur einmal gesehen, und die Erinnerung, mag es auch schon länger her sein, war frisch wie am ersten Tag.

„Denken sie nicht mal dran, Miss Granger." Knurrte Snape.

Hermione ignorierte Snapes Einwände gelassen und knöpfte weiterhin die lange Robe auf.

Nach kurzer Zeit, hatte sie Snapes blanke Brust vor sich und musste erst einmal schlucken, sie sah sich seine Brust neckend küssen, dann aber riss sie sich zusammen.

Sie streckte vorsichtig eine Hand aus, um zu fühlen, ob er irgendwelche Knochenbrüche hatte.

Nach einiger Zeit war sie fertig mit ihrer Untersuchung und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie feststellen musste, dass er keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen hatte.

„Nun zufrieden, Frau Doktor?" giftete Snape bissig.

„Ja, bin ich." Sagte sie ohne aufzuschauen, sie hatte wohl über reagiert.

Als sie Snape so taumelnd in dem Vorraum sah, hatte sie eine panische angst befallen, sie musste sich überzeugen, dass es ihm gut ging.

Nun, das hatte sie ja nun auch getan und dafür wollte sie am liebsten im Boden versinken.

„Ich brauche nur einen Trank, der die Schmerzen lindert, mehr nicht." Grummelte er in sich hinein.

Hermione ging zu einen der vielen Regale und holte den gewünschten Trank.

Snape nahm den Trunk zu sich, als er keinen Schmerz mehr verspürte, ging er zu seinem Schrank und zog sich eine saubere Lehrerrobe an.

„Ach, Miss Granger, kein Wort zu irgendjemanden, besonders nicht zu Potter und Weasley!" Sagte er kalt.

Hermione drehte sich um schaute noch einmal kurz nach Arcana Collin und legte sich dann wieder in das Bett, wo Professor Snape noch vor wenigen Minuten gelegen hatte, sie spürte noch seine wärme in den Lacken.

Sie weinte leise vor sich hin.

Snape hatte sich gerade in den Sessel gesetzt, als er leise Geräusche aus dem Schlafzimmer kommen hörte.

Er erhob sich wieder, um zu schauen, ob irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er ging durch die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer, das nun Hermione besetzte.

Sie schien zu weinen, und murmelte leise unverständliche Worte in sein Kopfkissen.

Er machte einige Schritte auf Hermione zu und wollte sie fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei, als ihre leisen Worte verständlich wurden. Er erstarrte.

„Verdammt, ich bin so dumm, natürlich ist er nicht ernsthaft verletzt gewesen. Ich Idiot, er wird es irgendwann bemerken, wenn ich so weiter mache, ich verhalte mich ja schon wie eine verliebte Närrin, aber liebe macht immer närrisch, oder? Verdammt…wieso habe ich mich nur in ihn verliebt?"

Snape ging ein schritt zurück und sein Fuß verhedderte sich in der Death Eater Robe, die noch auf dem boden lag und nun ein raschelndes geräusch von sich gab.

Hermione riss den Kopf hoch und sah Snape keine 3 Schritte vor ihr stehen.

Sein Gesicht einer gefühllosen Maske gleich.

Sie presste sich die Hände vor den Mund, ganz so, als wolle sie die Worte, wieder Hineinschieben, ungesagt lassen.

Aus ihren riesigen braunen Augen kullerten Tränen ihre blassen Wangen hinab.

Sie sah so unschuldig aus, wie sie da saß.

Snape schluckte schwer, was sollte er nun machen, in so einer Situation hatte er sich nie befunden.

Er beschloss zu gehen und so zu tun, als hätte er diese Worte nie gehört.

Er drehte sich um, um zu flüchten, aber bevor er aus der Tür hinaus war, hörte er Hermione leise murmeln: „ein Traum, nichts weiter, nur ein Traum. Das ist niemals passiert!"

Snape blieb wie von Donner getroffen stehen.

„Sag das noch mal!" verlangte er.


	8. Chapter 8

So, ich hoffe, das war euch schnell genug:)

Viel Spaß beim lesen wünsche ich euch.

Ich spendiere euch allen mal eine Flasche butterbier und ein paar Schockofrösche.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

„Was?", fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Was du eben gesagt hast!", forderte er barsch.

Sie senkte den Kopf und dachte nach, dann plötzlich riss sie den Kopf hoch.

„Nein!" wisperte Hermione panisch und ihre Augen waren vor angst geweitet.

„DU! Du warst es!" krächzte er und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Nein... nein ich...", wimmerte Hermione.

„Verdammt Granger! Sag die Wahrheit! Ein Traum, nichts weiter, nur ein Traum, das hast du in der Nacht des Maskenballs gesagt. ZU MIR!", zischte er wütend und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

Sie war vor Angst wie gelähmt.

„Was hast du auf dem Maskenball gemacht? Was hast du getragen?"

Er ging auf den Schrank zu, er wusste, dass sie all ihre Kleider in dem Schrank neben seinem, aufbewahrte.

Hermione schnellte aus dem Bett, als er die Schranktür öffnete.

Doch sie kam zu spät, er hielt ihre Maske in den Händen, dann wanderte sein Blick, langsam, fast ängstlich zu der Wiege, in der der kleine Arcana Collin schlief.

„Arcana Collineare, geheimes Treffen", flüsterte er leise, fast schon verzweifelt.

Hermione sank zu Boden, ihre Beine, waren nicht länger fähig ihr Gewicht zu tragen.

Snape schmiss ihr die Maske, mit einem verächtlichen Blick, in den Schoss und ging eiligen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer.

Wenige Sekunden später, hörte sie die schwere Kerkertür zuschlagen.

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich, so das der kleine Arcana Collin aufwachte.

Sie erhob sie wieder und nahm den Kleinen aus der Wiege.

Sie wickelte ihn, gab ihm die Brust, dann machte sie sich, mit dem Kleinen, auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm.

Sie musste mit Harry sprechen, vielleicht konnte er ihr helfen.

Snape verließ das Schloss um nachzudenken.

Er war innerlich aufgewühlt, er konnte es nicht fassen.

Einmal, einmal in seiner Laufbahn als Lehrer in Hogwarts, hatte er dem Verlangen nachgegeben, nur einmal, und er erwischte ausgerechnet die Granger, die auch noch prompt schwanger wurde.

Er würde mit Dumbledore sprechen müssen.

Aber nicht sofort, ein falsches Wort, und die Wut würde mit ihm durchgehen.

Obwohl, ob das so eine gute Idee war, wusste Snape nicht.

Dumbledore würde sie beide höchstwahrscheinlich von der Schule nehmen, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, einen Lehrer an der Schule zu haben, der wahllos Mädchen verführt.

Dabei hatte er Miss Granger nicht einmal verführt, sie hatte ihn verführt.

Wütend ballte er die Hände an der Seite.

Was dachte sich dieses verdammte Weib nur dabei ihn zu verführen.

Wenn das alles herauskommen sollte, hatten sie beide ein Problem, ein riesen Problem!

Seines würde sein, nicht mehr zu unterrichten.

Nun, das sah er nicht so sehr als Problem, allerdings, würde Snape dann auch nicht mehr für Dumbledore spionieren können.

Dann hatten sie alle ein Problem.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Mentor noch andere Spione hatte, aber über eines war er sich im klaren.

Sollte Dumbledore doch noch welche haben, konnten diese nicht mal die Hälfte der Informationen bekommen, die er bekam.

Nein, er konnte dieses Risiko nicht eingehen.

Vier Stunden brauchte Snape in etwa um sich darüber im klaren zu werden, das er Dumbledore sein keines Geheimnis nicht erzählen könnte.

Und über eines wurde er sich noch klar, er würde seinen Sohn nicht unter einem anderen Namen aufwachsen lassen, als unter dem Namen Snape.

Er würde jetzt zu Hermione gehen und verlangen, dass sie ihn heiratete.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zurück, um gleich durch seinen Kamin in Hermiones Privaträume zu gelangen.

Den kleinen Arcana Collin an sich gedrückt, rannte Hermione, so schnell es ging, den Gang zum Gryffindorturm hinauf.

Da sie trotz ihres Umzugs, immer noch eine Gryffindor war, kannte sie das Passwort um das Portrait der fetten Dame zu passieren.

„Himbeergeschmack", murmelte Hermione leise, den kleinen Jungen fest an sich gedrückt.

Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Hermione betrat den gemütlichen Wohnraum der Gryffindors.

Sie sah Harry und Ron am Kaminfeuer sitzen und sich unterhalten.

Ein Raunen ging durch Menge, als die Gryffindors Hermiones kleinen Sohn zum ersten Mal sahen.

Glückwünsche erreichten sie von allen Seiten, doch Hermione nahm sie alle, mit einem zittrigem Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

Als Harry und Ron den Aufruhr hörten, drehten sie sich um und auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus, nur Ron sah das Baby in ihren Armen abwertend an.

Das Lächeln auf Harrys Gesicht verschwand augenblicklich wieder, als er Hermiones ängstlichen, fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Bei Harry und Ron angekommen, brachte sie keinen Satz über ihre Lippen, es war als ob sie ihre Stimme verloren hatte.

Harry sprang auf, nahm den Kleinen und drückte ihn, dem verwirrt schauenden Ron in die Arme, dann führte Harry Hermione zu einem Sessel, in den er sie dann leicht rein drückte.

Sie schien vollkommen aufgelöst zu sein.

„Hermione, was ist los? Was hast du?" fragte Harry besorgt.

Hermione sah mit nassen Augen zu Harry auf und sagte leise: „Harry…er weiß es!"

Harry wurde blass.

Hermione schaute sich mit suchenden Augen in dem Wohnzimmer um und blieb an Ron haften, der kam sofort hinüber, als er Hermiones blick bemerkte.

Er legte den mittlerweile wieder eingeschlafenen Arcana Collin mit einem angewidertem Blick in ihre Arme.

Dann sah Ron Hermione fragend an, doch Harry flüsterte ihm zu das Snape es wusste.

„Nein, das ist gar nicht gut", flüsterte Ron mehr zu sich selbst, als irgendjemanden Bestimmten zu meinen.

„Was mache ich denn jetzt? Ich kann doch nicht wieder dahin zurück!"

Harry und Ron wussten, dass sie mit dahin zurück, ihr Zimmer meinte, zu dem Snape uneingeschränkten Zutritt hatte.

„Am Besten, gehst du wieder in dein Zimmer, ich denke nicht, dass er irgendetwas machen wird. Wenn er es Dumbledore sagen würde, würde er fliegen und das weiß er", meinte Ron brummelnd.

„Aber was ist, wenn er doch kommt? Ich meine, er weiß das Arcana Collin SEIN Sohn ist, Ron!", meinte Harry wütend, da Ron den Ernst der Lage nicht begreifen zu schien.

„Dann, ach was weiß ich. Verlasse die Schule halt!", stöhnte Ron, Harry verdrehte nur die Augen gen Himmel.

„Ja, ich werde die Schule verlassen", flüsterte Hermione leise, Harry und Ron rissen ihre Köpfe hoch.

„Das kannst du nicht machen, was ist mit deinem Abschluß und wo willst du hin?" verlangte Harry zu wissen.

„Ich werde nachhause gehen, ich denke er wird mir nicht folgen. Ich werde gleich mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen", murmelte Hermione.

„Aber…", versuchte Harry anzusetzen.

„Nein, mein Entschluss steht fest", sagte Hermione fest.

Ron hatte nicht schlecht Lust sich selber zu verfluchen, er immer mit seinen Ideen.

Hermione erreichte Professor Dumbledore vor Snape.

Sie klopfte an die Tür und ein kräftiges, fröhliches „Herein!" kam von der anderen Seite.

Hermione öffnete zögerlich die Tür.

„Ah, Miss Granger. Schön sie zu sehen. Und der kleine Arcana, kann ich ihn mal halten?", fragte er gutmütig, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte.

Hermione legte Dumbledore, den Kleinen in den Arm.

Arcana Collin zupfte fröhlich an dem langen Bart herum und der alte Zauberer lachte gutmütig.

Nach einer kleinen Weile, die Hermione wie die Ewigkeit vor kam, wandte sich Dumbledore ihr zu.

Den Kleinen wiegte er sanft in seinen Armen.

„So, Miss Granger, was führt sie zu mir?"

„Ich... nun ja, ich möchte mich vom Unterricht befreien lassen, um vielleicht in Beauxbatons weiter zur Schule gehen", brachte sie heraus.

„Nun, warum? Haben sie Probleme mit einigen Mitschülern?"

„Ich möchte ein wenig Abstand haben. Ich habe mich mit Ron gestritten und er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben, so lange ich mein Kind habe. Ich möchte einfach Abstand."

„Nun, das verstehe ich, Miss Granger. Es ist aber nicht mehr lange hin bis zu ihrem Abschluss. Meinen sie nicht, diese Zeit könnten sie noch durchstehen?", fragte Dumbledore mitfühlend.

„Nein, Professor, meine Noten würden darunter leiden, wenn ich immer an den Streit erinnert werden würde. Ich denke Abstand ist das Beste. Vielleicht wird er sich dann so weit beruhigen, das er wieder mit mir reden kann ohne mich, oder meinen Sohn voller Abscheu anzublicken."

„Nun, da haben sie Recht, Miss Granger. Ich werde sofort nach Beauxbatons und Madame Maxime schreiben."

„Danke Professor."

Hermione und Dumbledore erhoben sich und der alten Mann übergab Hermione sanft den kleinen Jungen, der friedlich an seinem Daumen lutschte.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Jessy2104: Ists schnell genug gewesen? _**hinter ihrem rechner hervorlug**_

kathi: Schön das sie dir gefällt:)

Mittlerweile sind es sogar schon fast 39 Kapitel.Tja, und seine genaue Reaktion wirst du wohl in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren.

Zizou: Auch du wirst in den nächsten Kapiteln erfahren wie er genau reagiert. Ich sage nur, er macht seine Drohungen gerne wahr XD

Sarah A. Black: Freut mich das meine Geschichte dir gefällt:) Und ich kann dir versprechen, das sie noch viel trauriger werden wird. **_Dir Taschentücher hinstell_** Vielleicht brauchst du die noch irgendwann

LucianaBradley: Ich merks mir, versprochen" aber ich kann nicht versprechen, das es keine Weiteren gegen wird. **_Sich versteck und dir eine Schachtel Zigaretten hinleg_** Die wirst du wohl ab und an nochmal brauchen... **_flüster_**

rosineide: Ich weiß, der war echt fies, aber nu ist ja das nächste Kapitel da:)

timespanned soul: Danke schön:) Tja, ich würd sagen, mal sehen wie er damit fertig wird

MyLoveIsYourLove: Hmm, ich denke er fühlt sich geschmeichelt, aber mehr nicht. Tut mir leid, das dieses Kapitel wieder so kurz war und das wird sich wohl auchnicht wirklich ändern. Aber ich werde es wohl öfter machen, das ich zwei Kapitel zusammentue.


End file.
